The Birthday Boy
by coveryourteeth
Summary: SLASH M/M/M MATURE! Kink! Threesome Kurt/Blaine/Adam


Blaine woke, initially unsure of where he was. He burrowed deep into his warm nest and sighed contently. New York.

He pressed his hard length into the mattress, rolling his hips then thrusting more urgently, rhythmically. He moaned in pleasure as he squirted his youthful cum into his snug underoos. He lay still, comfy, listening to the soft voices in the other room.

He climbed out of his cocoon and padded into the living room barefoot and half naked in just a pajama top and underwear.

He frowned when he saw Papa kissing and hugging daddy on the couch. He hates missing out on family snuggle time.

"Hey little buddy" Adam greeted the mussy-haired boy. "Did you have a good nap?"

He opened his arms and welcomed Blaine onto his lap.

Blaine buried his face into the crook of Adam's neck. "I'm sticky" he whined mournfully.

Kurt slid his hand between Adam and Blaine's body then into the front of the boy's underwear, confirming the cooled mess against the hairless prick.

Kurt removed his hand. "Lift" he instructed Blaine, as Adam turned the boy so that Kurt could remove the soiled underwear.

Adam rested Blaine against his chest, covering his naked groin with a soft blanket as Kurt headed into their bedroom.

"Does your tummy feel better now that you're off the plane?" Adam asked, kissing the curly-haired boy he picked up from the airport earlier that day.

"Umm hummm" Blaine replied absently, bringing his thumb to his mouth, sucking contently.

"Daddy and I have a fun birthday weekend planned for our boy" Adam added, using one hand to rub soothing circles on Blaine's soft belly and the other to pet the little cock.

Kurt returned, carrying clean cloths. He smiled at the sight of Adam and Blaine cuddling on the couch.

Adam lifted the blanket, exposing Blaine. Kurt cleaned the plump cocklet with a baby wipe then slid a diaper under the boy and secured it in place. He dressed him in the bottom half of his footsie pajamas before maneuvering him off Adam's lap and onto his own.

He snuggled Blaine against his chest. "Hungry?" he asked as he placed tiny kisses on the sleep-warm cheek.

Blaine nodded 'yes' still sucking his thumb.

Adam offered to get dinner out of the oven, then set the table.

"Are you excited to see our new apartment tomorrow?" Kurt asked Blaine

"Yes!" Blaine answered enthusiastically, pulling the wet thumb from his mouth. "And we're going to move in soon, right?"

"That's right" Adam assured him, as he placed the hot lasagna on the table. "Once school is over and you -"

"Graduate!" Blaine finished the sentence, beaming with pride.

"In a few weeks Adam and I will fly to Ohio to pick you up and move all your stuff to our new apartment in Manhattan" Kurt added.

"And Puppy is moving with us too!" Blaine reminded them, referring to his stuffed doggie. Puppy stayed back in Ohio this weekend and was being babysat by Sam.

"Let's wash our hands" Adam cued Blaine once the table was set. Kurt cut into the lasagna, dishing generous slices onto each plate.

"Yum, my favorite!" Blaine dug in hungrily.

"It's delicious, babe" Adam complimented Kurt.

...

Adam helped Kurt clear, then wash the dinner dishes.

Blaine pouted and whined when Kurt handed him a plate to dry. "It's not fair that I have to do chores on my birthday weekend!" he protested loudly, putting the plate down un-dried.

"Blaine!" Adam warned, giving him The Look.

"We all enjoyed dinner and now we all work together to clean up." Kurt reminded Blaine of the family rules, and attempted to hand him the plate again.

"But it's not faiiiiir" Blaine continued undeterred, stomping his foot for emphasis and folding his arms in protest.

"Enough" Adam said firmly, swatted the naughty tush.

Blaine started to cry dramatically, rubbing his diapered bottom in self pity.

"Blaine" Adam said calmly "Are you ready to help clean up or do you want to stand in the corner and think about it?"

"Waaaaa!"

"Darling" Kurt tried. "Did you hear what Papa asked you?"

"Waaaaa!"

Adam took Blaine by the hand and started walking him to the corner.

"Nooooooo" Blaine tried to pull his hand out of Adam's grasp "I don't want to stand in the corner!"

"Then are you ready to be a good boy?" Adam looked down at the tear-stained face.

"Yesssss" *sniff* *sniff*

Blaine reached out for a comforting hug. Adam wrapped his arms tightly around the small boy and kissed his cheek

"I -" *hiccup* "love you -" *hiccup* "Papa" Blaine's voice was muffled against Adam's chest

"I love you too, my boo" Adam ran his fingers through Blaine's unruly hair. "Now let's help Daddy clean up."

...

"I think we should make it an early night" Adam leaned in, kissing Kurt as the last of the dishes were put away

"Agreed" Kurt returned the kiss.

"Come on, kiddo" Kurt extended his arm out to Blaine "Let's get ready for bed."

...

The bedroom was warm and dimly lit. Blaine was lying naked in the middle of the large bed, propped up by soft pillows. His hair was wet from a recent bath. His eyes followed his naked Daddy around the room, watching his hard cock bounce as he took various supplies out of the nightstand and closet. He listened as Papa turned off the shower in the bathroom.

He began to play with himself, tugging at his boyhood.

"No" Kurt leaned over the bed and reprimanded his baby, moving the busy hand away from its toy.

Blaine whimpered in frustration.

"I know. Shhhhhh, I'm here." Kurt got into the bed. He watched as Blaine's eyes fixed on his thick cock, pupils dilated with lust, mouth open in anticipation. Kurt positioned himself so that he was sitting against the headboard. He lifted Blaine, settling him between his legs. Blaine curled into his favorite spot, resting his head near Kurt's groin as Kurt slid his cock head into Blaine's mouth.

"Mmmm" Blaine hummed happily, eyes closed in his blissful state.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's wet curls, encouraging him as he sucked.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the headboard, allowing the wonderful sensation in his prick to envelop him. Becoming aware of an audience, he opened his eyes lazily.

Naked, with wet hair and a fat erection, Adam leaned against the door frame watching his boys.

"Hey beautiful" Adam greeted Kurt, his gaze dark with lust.

Kurt extended his hand to Adam, silently beckoning him to join them.

Adam pulled the comforter back, slipping in next to Kurt. He kissed his lips, then slowly licked his way down his defined chest and abs.

Blaine continued to nurse on Kurt's cock as his Papa kissed him on his cheek. Possessively, Adam ran his hands down Blaine's naked back and squeezed his plump ass.

Blaine whined in protest as Adam repositioned him higher up on the bed and away from his sucking toy.

"It's ok boo, Papa is going to give you an even better treat in a minute" Adam comforted him, capturing the pouty lips in a kiss.

Kurt moved down the bed, lying on his back with his knees bent and spread. Blaine snuggled against his chest, legs spread wide and resting on either side of Kurt.

Adam spread Blaine's chubby cheeks, swirling a finger around the puckered bud before burying his face in the warm crevice. He licked at the tiny hole, moistening it as it dilated in pleasure and anticipation. He poked the horny pussy with his tongue, fucking in and out of the tight tunnel.

Blaine moaned, grinding his pricklet into Kurt.

Kurt's erection stood tall, throbbing against Adam's chin. Adam grasped the thick mass, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head and spreading precum. He penetrated Blaine with two fingers, then took Kurt's full length into his mouth.

Kurt tangled his fingers through Adam's hair, tugging as his cock was teased. Adam alternated between gentle licks and intense sucking before letting the rod slip from his mouth.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube. He kneeled between Kurt's spread knees, fisting his and Kurt's cocks, generously coating them both with lube.

"Are you ready baby?" Adam whispered huskily into Blaine's ear as he helped position Kurt's cock against the boy's innocent opening. Blaine moaned as he sunk down onto the hot flesh. Blaine rocked on daddy's cock, sliding up and down on the poker.

Adam hooked his arms around Kurt's knees, pulling the younger man to him. He teased the now fully exposed hole with his lubed finger before roughly replacing it with his monster cock. Kurt grunted as he was filled, his pussy throbbing around the invasion.

Adam began to fuck Kurt with slow, deep thrusts. He wrapped his hands around Blaine's small waist, as the trio found the perfect rhythm. The room was filled with moans. Slapping wet skin and pounding hard flesh, faster and faster until the thick, squirting release.

...

Adam pulled his deflated cock from Kurt's puffy hole. He rolled over beside his lover, taking their baby with him. Blaine lay heavily against him, fast asleep. Kurt's cum oozed out of his well-used cunt.

Kurt rolled onto his side snuggling against Adam. He glanced at the bedside clock.

"It's midnight" he mouthed to Adam, pulling the covers up around them before resting his head against the older man's chest.

"Happy birthday to our little prince" Adam whispered into Blaine's ear, before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
